Wall Street vk
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: "Ini bukan perpisahan, sayang." Taehyung berbalik, menarikku dalam ciuman yang lembut dan lama, bibir kami saling menyapa kembali setelah beberapa menit lalu Taehyung menarikku ke dalam tautannya. Aku rindu kembali." vkook/kookv. warning!explicitcontent.


Taehyung menciumku, menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang rampingku. Membawa kami dalam cumbuan yang tidak berujung. Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah jatuh cinta.

Dia brengsek.

Dia brengsek karena membuatku jatuh cinta. Bajingan itu yang memulai duluan dan aku korbannya di sini, dengan segala ikatannya, segala kharisma yang benar – benar indah, terang, sekaligus nikmat. Bukan Kim Taehyung namanya kalau dia tidak berlaku bejat kepadaku.

Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggangku dan aku masih menatap matanya yang tajam menusuk seperti elang kehilangan mangsa, dan aku adalah selanjutnya. Begitu tajam bagai belati menusuk jantungku, belum sampai. Tapi aku bisa merasakan tajamnya dengan membayangkan saja.

"Ayo pergi, semua orang memperhatikan," ujarku meninggalkannya sendiri. Jujur, aku pergi jalan duluan untuk meredamkan degup jantungku yang kencang hingga aku bisa mendengarkannya sendiri.

"Jungkook – ah, ini Wall Street tidak ada yang akan memperhatikan kita. Mereka terlalu sibuk, sayang." Panggilan itu. Aku terdiam mencerna kalimat yang baru saja aku dengar. Ia memanggilku 'sayang', panggilan yang tidak biasa kudengar, bahkan tidak pernah kudengar selama aku bersama dirinya. Mungkin selalu bersama dia. Tapi ia memanggilku yang membuat duniaku berubah menjadi halaman bunga mekar di mana aku akan tersenyum mencium wanginya. Layaknya aku berdiri di halaman belakang rumahku yang ditumbuhi bunga krisan. Warna – warni itu hatiku sekarang ini.

Aku sedang berbunga – bunga.

"Ya, terserahmu." Taehyung mencekal tanganku untuk menarik tubuhku menghadapnya. Kujelaskan, aku berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya. Tubuhnya. Wangi tubuhnya. Bahkan terlalu tampan. Ia sempurna. Meski dengan perlakuan brengseknya. Pria brengsek itu selalu dirindukan, bukan?

Rahangnya membuat garis lurus yang tajam, alisnya yang tebal, hidungnya mancung, dan juga bibirnya yang ranum siap menyerang diriku, sekaligus cumbuannya. Ia jago. Benar – benar jagoan. Tubuhnya yang tegap, punggung lebar yang sekarang dibaluti dengan kaos putih dan jaket kulit hitam yang usang karena selalu ia pakai kapan pun. Dan juga kaki jenjangnya yang dipakaikan celana jins hitam robek di bagian kedua lututnya, perlu juga kujelaskan dengan sepatu butut hitam yang di solnya berwarna putih, yang dianggap anak jaman sekarang makin jelek atau usang sepatu akan semakin keren. Pakaian anak tahun sembilan puluhan. Taehyung masih menganggap ini keren meski kuno.

"Bibirmu memucat, apa kau kedinginan?" Kedua mata Taehyung bergetar, menandakan ia khawatir kepadaku.

"Ini musim panas, Tae." Taehyung menjauhkan diriku dari kerumunan jalan Wall Street, menghilang dari kebanyakan orang, mencari tempat untukku duduk. "Kau kelelahan," ujar Taehyung membawaku ke tempat duduk di taman kota dekat jalan raya luas itu.

Aku menggeleng, lalu tersenyum bodoh.

Tubuhku memang kurus, tapi jika hanya digunakan untuk berjalan saja, itu biasa. Taehyung menggulung lengan jaketku ke atas, perlakuan seperti biasa jika kejadian itu terulang kembali. Ia melihat beberapa lebam di lenganku. "Maaf, aku ceroboh. Mungkin karena bertabrakkan dengan banyak orang tadi." Dia tidak menjawab atau menatapku.

Jemari Taehyung melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, menekannya. Aku tahu apa yang ia cari, degup jantungku. Meski aku tahu, aku masih bernapas di sini, masih bisa menghirup udara malam Wall Street, di tamannya. Taehyung merasakannya, ia tahu degup jantungku melemah. "Kita ke rumah sakit." Tangan kirinya sudah siap menelusup ke kedua kakiku untuk membawanya dalam gendongnya.

"Aku tidak mau, di sini saja."

Aku keras kepala dan bodoh. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan hantu berjas putih dan antek – anteknya yang akan tersenyum manis tapi berpakaian iblis yang akan memasukan racun ke tubuhku yang sudah ringkih ini. "Aku ingin di sini, denganmu," ujarku yang semakin melantur dan aneh.

"Terserahmu, Jungkook – ah."

"Sayang."

"Apa?" Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya menghadapku, matanya menyorotkan tanda tanya, ia terlihat bingung.

"Kau tadi memanggilku sayang. Dijalanan itu." Aku menunjukkan ke jalanan yang masih saja penat dengan manusia – manusia yang saling kejar keinginannya.

"Ah, iya."

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu, selama ini." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya, jangan jatuh lagi.

Taehyung berdeham, "mobilku tidak jauh dari sini, kau masih kuat untuk berjalan, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, meski dengan tubuh bergetar. "Jangan antar aku ke sana." Aku menarik lengan satunya, memohon dihadapannya. Aku tahu langkah selanjutnya dari Taehyung, ia ingin membawaku ke rumah hantu itu, mengantarku bertemu dengan hantu berjas putih dan pengikutnya.

"Tidak, Jungkook –ah." Taehyung tersenyum, hingga membuat lekukkan matanya menjadi sipit, "aku mengajakmu ke tempat lain." Pria di depanku menjulurkan tangannya, menarikku ke samping dirinya untu berjalan bersama, menggandeng diriku.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu Taehyung – ssi." Seseorang berdiri di depan kami dengan seringaian jahat, bisa kubilang bahwa Taehyung dan orang di depan ini saling mengenal. Apa mereka berteman? Tapi hawanya tidak mengenakkan, atau malah mereka berdua tidak berteman.

"Dunia itu sempit, Hoseok – ssi." Taehyung berdesis sambil meremas genggaman kami, ia tidak menyukai orang di depannya yang bernama Hoseok itu. Tidak jelas, aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan wajah yang marah.

Taehyung menarikku ke belakang, menutupi tubuhku dengan pundak lebarnya. Apakah Hoseok orang jahat karena Taehyung terlihat tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Bos tidak akan senang melihatmu berduaan dengan pacar penyakitanmu." Hoseok menoleh, mencari celah untuk melihat wajahku. Memang benar aku sedang sakit, tapi perlakuannya membuatku sebal.

Aku maju ke depan membuat perhitungan dengan ucapan Hoseok tadi, tapi nihil. Taehyung masih menahan tubuhku untuk tetap di belakang.

"Mau dia apa?" tanya Taehyung sedikit rendah, tapi aku tahu intonasinya tidak mengenakkan. Ia sedang kesal. "Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka diinterupsi jika sedang berduaan dengan seseorang." Hoseok berdecih, tersenyum miring, dan juga matanya yang menjadi segaris, tapi lagi – lagi itu semua terlihat semu. Tatapan matanya mengarah kepadaku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah masalahnya.

"Kembali ke sirkuit, sekarang." Hoseok berujar tegas dengan rahang mengatup tajam.

"Di Wall Street tidak ada sirkuit seperti itu, keparat." Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri, Taehyung benar – benar sedang berada di mode tidak boleh diganggu, kalau seperti itu ia bisa melakukan sesuatu di luar nalar manusia.

"Persetan dengan sirkuit, Petinggi memintamu balapan, dia kekurangan uang."

Taehyung membuang ludahnya dan berdecih, "Petinggi macam apa yang meminta anaknya menjadi mesin uang." Taehyung benar – benar tidak takut dengan tindakannya, "Petinggi sudah tahu keberadaan pacar gelapmu." Arah atensi mata Hoseok mengarah kepadaku, kedua matanya menatapku tajam. Jelas itu seperti menusukku secara langsung.

Taehyung melempar diriku ke Hoseok yang siap ditangkapnya. "Jaga dia." Taehyung tidak mengucapkan apa pun kepadaku meninggalkan kami berdua tanpa berucap selamat tinggal atau meninggalkan ciuman di pipiku sama sekali.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, sayang." Taehyung berbalik, menarikku dalam ciuman yang lembut dan lama, bibir kami saling menyapa kembali setelah beberapa menit lalu Taehyung menarikku ke dalam tautannya. Aku rindu kembali.

"Di mulai dari atas bukit, kutunggu kau dengan Jungkook di bawah. Berusahalah untuk menang." Taehyung mengangguk, meninggalkan senyuman yang tak bisa kudefinisikan.

"Ayo, Kook –ah." Hoseok menarikku ke dalam mobilnya yang tidak jauh dari sini, membukakan pintu dalam kalimat lain ia menyuruhku masuk. "Kau temannya, Taehyung?" tanyaku saat sudah berada di dalam.

"Aku tidak menjawab hal tidak penting." Hoseok menyalakan mesin mobilnya yang terdengar hingga ke dalam, rendah, tapi kencang juga. Seperti mobil mahal, maksudku mesinnya mahal. Lumayan mirip dengan mobil Taehyung yang selalu ia banggakan itu. Aku tidak mengerti tentang mesin – mesih seperti ini, persetan.

"Lalu kau siapa?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut petinggi itu dan mengapa Taehyung harus menuruti kemauan mereka?" tanyaku kembali saat Hoseok melajukan mobil membelah kota New York di jalanan Wall Street.

"Tidak ada waktu penjelasan, Jungkook – ssi. Tinggal hitungan menit, kita harus sampai di bawah bukit, sekarang." Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimat bertanyaku meski di dalam otakku sudah penuh dengan hal – hal yang membutuhkan jawaban dari mulut pria ini. Apa hubungan dirinya dengan Taehyung? Mengapa Taehyung tidak menyukai keberadaan dirinya saat bertemu denganku, seakan – akan Hoseoklah baru saja berbuat jahat kepadaku. Padahal kami bertemu saja tidak pernah. Mengapa juga Taehyung menyembunyikanku saat bertemu dengan Hoseok kala itu? Tidak penting memang, tapi aku benar – benar ingin tahu. Tidak hanya ingin tahu tentang hubungan keduanya. Aku juga ingin tahu tentang petinggi – petinggi itu. Apa hubungan mereka, hingga Taehyung tunduk dengan orang – orang itu.

"Satu pertanyaan, mengapa Taehyung harus menuruti perintah orang itu?"

"Singkat cerita, Taehyung terlibat hutang dengan bunga yang besar. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan jika terlibat hutang, Jungkook – ssi?"

"Membayarnya," ucapku sambil menatap wajah Hoseok yang tetap menghadap ke depan, pria di sampingku mengerahkan konsentrasinya untuk menyalip. Kami kehabisan waktu.

"Ya, dengan nyawa sekalipun. Jadi sekarang diam dan jangan banyak tanya. Kau harus tanyakan itu langsung kepada Taehyung, bukan aku. Aku tidaklah mesin informasi—" Hoseok menoleh kearahku, mata kami bertemu. Ia menyeringai "—karena informasiku mahal, sayang." Apa pria brengsek selalu memanggil dengan ucapan 'sayang', Taehyung sekali pun.

"Bajingan." Desisku kesal, memutuskan tatapan sepihak, mengalihkan pandangan dari mata coklat Hoseok, hampir saja aku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Aku masih ingin Taehyung si bajingan gila yang mempunyai hormon yang tidak kalah sinting.

Hoseok mengantarku ke tempat yang tidak kukenal, jelas sekali. Ini jalanan baru, Taehyung tidak pernah mengajakku ke tempat ini. Kalau pernah aku pun lupa. Tempat ini jauh dari tengah kota yang padat, bahkan jalanan yang mengarah ke sini sudah ditutup aku melihat beberapa plang tadi. Dan juga polisi gadungan yang sudah dibayar untuk menjaga tempat ini, mengalihkan perhatian dari polisi yang biasa berjaga.

"Taehyung pasti gila sudah mengiyakan balapan di tempat ini lagi." Aku mendengar ucapan seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Apa maksudnya ia mengatakan Taehyung gila?

Aku mencari keberadaan Hoseok yang tidak jauh dariku, ia sedang bersenang – senang dengan teman – temannya. Ini saatnya untuk bertanya, menggali hingga dapat. "Ehem, aku tadi dengar, maksud kalian apa ya?"

"Yang apa?" tanya salah seorang gadis berpakaian kurang bahan yang berwarna merah mentereng. Wanita murahan, gumamku dalam hati.

"Taehyung gila, yang itu." Aku berpura – pura bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu?! Desas- desusnya,Taehyung saat itu memulai balapan dari atas bukit dan pemenangnya akan sampai di sini duluan, tapi sayangnya saat sampai ke sini Taehyung kecelakaan di tikungan tajam saat sampai ingin sampai ke sini. Membuat dirinya koma dua minggu. "

"Tikungan yang sudah menghabiskan banyak nyawa dari pembalap sini," lanjutnya lagi. Yang bercerita bukan yang kusebut wanita murahan, tapi pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang, khas kaum putih.

"Kau sendirian, manis," ujarnya memulai permbicaraan lagi, karena melihatku terdiam tiba – tiba. Tubuhku bergetar seraya pria itu ingin menyentuhkan. Keparat, Taehyung baru saja menyetujui permintaan Hoseok untuk balapan. Persetan dengan hutang yang harus Taehyung bayar. Persetan.

Tiba – tiba saja aku mengingat ucapan Hoseok tentang hutang itu, tentang pertanyaannya yang kujawab dengan 'membayar' lalu dia melanjutkan dengan nyawa sekaligus. Brengsek. Taehyung tidak boleh mati konyol dengan itu. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang yang sudah terjadi sebelum dirinya kenal aku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya berada di rumah sakit, aku tidak ingin menjenguk dirinya karena harus melihat dirinya berbaring lemah. Tidak, aku tidak bisa. "HOSEOK!"Teriakku dalam kerumunan menarik dirinya menjauh dari tempat gila itu. Aku butuh perhitungan. "Kau pembunuh!" aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku.

"Kau sudah tahu," ujar pria di depanku santai. Bajingan, apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya? Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku, tidak penting ia harus memberitahuku, dasar pengerat. Aku menjadi ingat tentang ucapannya yang mengatakan informasi dari dirinya mahal. Pria di depanku tidaklah pemeras handal.

"Antar aku ke Taehyung, seka—"

"Sudah dimulai!" teriak seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami. Dengan di pasangi kamera pengintai aku bisa melihat mobil Taehyung yang sudah berlaju cepat dibelakang lawannya. Terdiri dari empat orang dan dia diurutan ke dua.

Dalam hatiku mengucapkan doa untuk dirinya, mengapa pria itu tidak berhenti untuk menjadi gila, kuharap kali ini ia waras dan memenangkan balapan ini. Aku tidak mau melihatnya rumah hantu ditangani oleh hantu berjas putih di dalam ruangan isolasi.

Mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu kami masih berdua, masih memadu rasa bersama. Ia masih menggandeng tanganku dengan jemarinya yang panjang, masih di sampingku. Aku juga mengingat ciumannya yang lama sebelum aku diantar oleh Hoseok, pria berwajah tampan tapi juga tak kalah sadis dengan Taehyung. Aku masih mengingat ucapan Taehyung bahwa ini bukan selamat tinggal, dia pun juga begitu. Taehyung tidak mau meninggalkanku, ia ingin bersamaku, begitu juga denganku.

Jujur, aku jatuh hati dengannya.

"Mobil Taehyung menyalip!" Aku masih menatap layar, dua mobil hitam. Terlihat persis aku pun tidak bisa membedakannya. Tapi yang pasti Taehyung berada di paling depan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Kalau sebentar lagi sampai, berarti Taehyung juga harus melewati tikungan tajam itu. Tikungan yang sudah menghabiskan nyawa dari ucapan pria tadi. Aku merapalkan untuk pria itu, aku masih ingin berada di dekatnya. Aku masih ingin dirinya bersama denganku. Hawa semakin panas, aku bisa merasakan degup jantungku yang cepat dan juga keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahiku. Biarkanlah Taehyung masih bisa melihat diriku lagi. Biarkan aku saja yang sekarat, bukan dirinya yang harus mati di hadapanku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dekat dari tempat diriku berdiri, berharap sosok yang keluar itu adalah Kim Taehyung, pria yang kuinginkan keberadaannya setelah beberapa jam lalu ia pergi meninggalkan untuk mengikuti pertarungan gila ini. Balapan liar yang sudah menjadi hidup Kim Taehyung selama ini. Aku menginginkan dirinya.

Aku menerobos kerumunan yang tidak kalah kuat mendorong diriku. Tubuhku linglung dan degup jantungku melemah, aku kelelahan karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Tolonglah, aku butuh udara. "Jungkook." Namaku terpanggil dan tangan menarik lenganku juga satunya menarik pinggangku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Wajah kami bertemu. Aku bertemu dengan Taehyung – ku. Mataku menatapnya sayu, mulutku terbuka menarik napas dalam, terengah – engah, melewati kerumunan yang penuh dan terlalu bersemangat itu sangat melelahkan.

Taehyung – ku, "kau selamat," bisikku mengantar dia dalam pagutan bibir. Aku menariknya dengan sisa tenagaku. Bibir kami kembali bersatu, melumatkan satu sama lain, menyalurkan kebahagiaan satu sama lain.

"Aku yang mengantarkannya ke petinggi." Taehyung menarik tas hitam yang penuh dengan uang. Kurasa berisi puluhan ribu dollar dengan lembaran ratusan yang dikepal. "Aku ikut," ujarku mengikuti Taehyung sambil menarik lengannya yang telanjang. Jaket kulit hitamnya sudah dilepaskan saat di balapan kurasa.

"Jangan gila," ujar Taehyung rendah, aku tahu dia akan marah dengan tindakanku yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian," ucapku sendu agar ia mau menyetujui permintaanku. "Kau bisa bersama Hoseok." Aku memutarkan bola mata, memajukan bibirku ke depan.

"Dia brengsek, aku tidak suka."

"Diriku juga sama," kata Taehyung menyeringai konyol dihadapanku, membuka pintu belakang melempar tas besar itu, tak lupa juga membukakan pintu untukku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung melajukan mobilnya hingga sampai di depan gedung, jelas seperti pencakar langit. Orang seperti apa yang Taehyung hutangi. Aku yakin hutang Taehyung pasti benar – benar besar. Dan yang kuyakin adalah petinggi itu adalah pengerat selanjutnya. Si tokoh antagonis dalam kehidupan Taehyung, meski aku tahu sifat Taehyung memang keparat dan juga perlakuannya yang semena – mena.

Taehyung melajukan mobilnya memasuki besmen di mana tempat mobil terparkir. Ia memakaikan jaket kulitnya kembali, lalu mengambil barang di bawah. Aku tidak tidak tahu barang apa yang dia sembunyikan hingga akhirnya ia menunjukkan kepadaku. "Bawa ini bersamamu." Taehyung menunjukkan sebuah pistol dengan isi peluru penuh. Aku menatap dirinya yang sedang bersiap – siap. Mengambil persediaan peluru lainnya dan pistol lainnya yang siap dimasukkan ke kantongnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti memakainya." Taehyung mengajariku menggunakan barang gila ini, baru kali ini aku memegang sebuah pistol. Baru kali ini juga seseorang mengajarkannya kepadaku di hadapanku. Taehyung tentunya. Terlihat lihai dan sudah biasa.

"Kita keluar sekarang, Jungkook –ah. Kuyakin kali ini kita tidak akan mati."

Taehyung berjalan sambil menggandengi jemariku, ia kembali mengusapnya, memberi usapan halus di jari – jariku yang biasanya kudapatkan jika ia sedang gugup.

Kami memasuki elevator yang mengantarkan kami langsung ke lantai paling atas di mana orang yang membutuhkan uang Taehyung itu berada. Sejujurnya kami di sini hanya mengantarkannya lalu pulang tidak akan berbuat onar. Jangan pertanyakan pistol yang sudah ada di kantong kami masing – masing, ini hanya alat untuk berjaga – jaga, itu saja.

Elevator berdenting, pintunya terbuka, hanya tinggal berjalan lurus saja, tidak perlu berbalik, tinggal mengantarkan tas yang berisikan uang lalu pergi. Karena aku yang menginginkan untuk menemani Taehyung dan aku harus menemaninya sampai akhir. Tidak perlu gugup ini hanya bertemu dengan antagonis itu lalu pergi. Cerita selesai.

Taehyung membukakan pintu besar yang di sana berada pria sedang duduk membelakangi kami. Jelas sekali, jidatnya terlukiskan ucapan arogan di sana. Manusia serakah yang sudah memeras Taehyung dengan keberaniannya di jalanan. Tas besar itu dilempar Taehyung ke meja pria arogan ini. "Kau membawa tamu, Kim."

"Kau tidak perlu berbaik hati untuk memberi kekasihmu untuk hutangmu, Taehyung." Wajah Taehyung mengeras, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Atau kau ingin berbagi denganku."

"Keparat." Kejadian selanjutnya adalah Taehyung mengambil pistol yang kusimpan di dalam kantong celanaku, menarik tubuhku membelakangi pria bajingan yang disebut Taehyung ; keparat. Jelas sekali pria yang sedang memelukku sambil menutupi kedua telingaku dengan cara melingkarkan di lengannya.

Taehyung menarik pelatuknya lalu waktu seakan berhenti, tubuhku bergetar akan kejadian selanjutnya.

D O R ! ! !

Dengan masih memelukku dengan satu tangannya, aku tahu ia mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah orang. Aku bisa mendengar suara kencang itu sekali lagi. Taehyung tetap memelukku yang kali ini pindah ke arah pinggangku. Aku masih berada di dekapannya. Diriku memberanikan membuka mata, melihat orang yang baru saja di tembak oleh Taehyung tepat di bagian kepala. Di tengah. Tempat di mana tulisan arogan terlukiskan di dahinya.

Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung pelurunya tinggal satu bahkan di belakangnya muncul dari tempat pria arogan itu muncul, yang berarti orang itu berada di depan. Pria yang jelas tidak kuketahui itu mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Taehyung. Brengsek, aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Membulatkan tekad, sungguh keputusanku sudah bulat, dan juga mengumpulkan keberanianku menarik pistol yang disembunyikan di dalam jaket Taehyung, melakukan hal yang tadi Taehyung ajarkan kepadaku beberapa saat lalu. Membidiknya lalu lepas. Tepat di kepalanya hingga darah muncrat ke wajahku.

Selanjutnya pria tambun yang tiba – tiba datang, napasku sudah terengah – engah, mataku sudah meremang tidak bisa membidik musuh dengan benar, hingga akhirnya aku menembaknya dengan asal. Berkali – kali, di jantung dan di perut besarnya hingga darah keluar membanjiri ruangan ini. Pria tambun itu terbaring mengenaskan dengan mata terbuka, hingga aku memutuskan untuk menembak matanya yang akhirnya mengotori sepatuku.

"Kau pintar, sayang." Taehyung menarik tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku berpikir apa yang baru saja yang aku lakukan mengapa ruangan ini berubah menjadi penuh dengan bercak darah. Aku juga bisa mencium bau amis yang memenuhi ruangan ini.

Aku tersenyum dengan melihat wajah Taehyung yang masih menatapku tersenyum. Peluh keringatnya kuusapkan, ia terlihat lelah. Dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya melukiskan senyum bahagia. "Kau pintar, sayang." Daguku ditarik oleh telunjuk dan ibu jari mengantarkan kami ke dalam lumatan selanjutnya, merasakan lidah kami yang saling menyapa meski aku bisa merasakan amis di dalam pagutan kami yang sekian kali.

Kuharap dunia berhenti di sini. Aku terlihat bahagia.

" _CUT!_ " teriakkan memekakkan telingaku. Aku menggigit bibirku, menjauhkan diri dari Taehyung yang sudah diberi handuk dari asistennya. Meninggalkan aku sendiri yang harus berjalan ke arah manajerku yang sedang menyiapkan minum dan mengambil handuk basah.

"Kerja bagus, kalian berdua. Kita tidak perlu mengulang lagi."

Aku membungkuk beberapa kali ke awak film dan juga para pekerja lain. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir karean pembuatan sudah selesai. Begitu juga dengan duniaku yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Menghiraukan Taehyung yang sebenarnya.

Atensi kedua mata kami bertemu, wajah Taehyung datar menatapku. Aku tidak tahu ia mengapa matanya menyorot seperti itu di ruang syuting ini. Padahal pacarnya datang ke sini, menonton kami berdua beradu laga.

Sebulan kemudian, aku dan Taehyung tidak pernah bertemu, kami akan bertemu hari ini saat premier film kami berdua akan ditayangkan. Bertemu di gala premier bukan masalah bagiku tapi aku masih memikirkan Taehyung di film itu, andai saja ia milikku. Bukannya hanya di layar, tapi di dunia nyata. Jelas kami tidak perlu menjadi bersatu, karena ia sudah milik orang lain.

Kami berdua foto bersama dengan direktor dan sutradra film, juga tak lupa dengan kekasih Taehyung. Lalu, fotografer meminta kami berdua saja, melakukan gaya yang sama seperti poster film. Keparat, mengapa harus berintim ria dengannya lagi.

Aku memasuki pintu bioskop yang akan menayangkan film kami secara premier dengan diundangnya para tamu juga pemain film lainnya. Aku berdudukan tidak jauh dari tempat Taehyung. Aku bisa melihatnya dari atas yang duduk bersama dengan kekasihnya. Aku bisa melihat rahangnya yang tegas, biasa kutatap saat kami syuting bersama, aku masih bisa merasakan bibir Taehyung yang mengecupku dan berucap 'ini bukan selamat tinggal'. Semuanya masih kuingat.

Marahi aku yang terbawa suasana seperti ini hingga aku harus memendam rasa ini hanya sepihak.

Aku tidak bisa fokus untuk menonton adegan kami, atensi mataku hanya ke arah Taehyung, pria brengsek yang sudah membuatku seperti ini.

"Aku ingin ke belakang."

Tidak ada pikiran dua kali untuk keluar dari tempat ini, aku sudah muak dengan semua yang semu seperti ini. Bodohnya diriku yang terpikat dengan pria seperti itu. Ini hanya sebuah film yang meminta aku menjadi pemerannya. Dan juga Taehyung. Tapi malah aku yang jatuh ke dalam pesonanya di sana.

"Jungkook," panggil seseorang dengan intonasi yang kutahu itu milik siapa. Apa yang diperlukan dirinya hingga harus menemui diriku, dari mana ia tahu aku pergi keluar dari tempat ini, bukan hanya untuk sekedar ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung berjalan ke arahku, menatap mataku dan tidak memutuskan tatapan kami sama sekali. Ia lagi – lagi menarik pinggangku, mengambil seluruh kontrol diriku, kuharap ia meninggalkan hal manis.

Ia mengecup dahiku lama sekali. Isi otakku langsung berlayar ke adegan film di mana Taehyung meninggalkanku dan menitipkan diriku ke seseorang, tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin ditinggal, aku tidak bisa menahan lagi, mataku sudah memanas dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Brengsek kali ini harus di depan Taehyung.

"Ini bukan selamat tinggal, Kook –ah." Taehyung mengusap kedua pipiku yang sudah basah dengan tangisan dari diriku, anggap aku cengeng yang terlalu ingin itu menjadi kenyataan, sayangnya manusia ini tinggal di dunia nyata, bukan di rol film yang akan bisa terulang – ulang kejadian manisnya. "Kau melakukan dengan benar," ujar Taehyung mengecup kedua pipiku yang kali ini memanas dan tubuhku yang sudah bergetar. Ia mengetahui semua diriku, ia mengetahui apa yang sedang kualami kali ini.

"Terima kasih." Perlakuan selanjutnya ia mengecup bibirku lalu memanggil taksi yang tidak jauh, mengantarkanku masuk, dan menutup pintu dengan pelan, hingga aku masih melihat tubuh tegapnya yang lama – kelamaan di telan perspektif. Aku masih menoleh ke belakang dan masih dalam diri yang bergetar penuh dengan tangisan.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya mengapa ia berterima kasih padaku?

Fin.


End file.
